


All My Days

by Tsuxavier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuxavier/pseuds/Tsuxavier
Summary: Duck Newton is a popular professor of Forestry Science at Kepler Community College. Indrid is the new Visual Arts professor who falls for him...literally.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Well I Have Been Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi chapter fic attempt! The title and chapter titles are from ‘All My Days’ by Alexi Murdoch.

Duck was running late to class. He pulled into the parking lot of Kepler Community College cursing his clothes dryer for shutting off before his clothes were saved from the damp, musty smelling mass he discovered this morning. He had torn through his entire closet in desperation before coming up with no other appropriate work clothes than a long sleeved tan button up with an embroidered picture of Smokey the Bear on the front pocket and a pair of dark brown slacks that were a little more form fitting than he liked.

After finding an open spot near the back of the parking lot Duck grabbed his bag, slung it across his chest and started jogging towards the front entrance of the larger of three buildings that made up the campus. The classroom for ‘Introduction to Tree Science’ was on the third floor of the grey stone building. A single old decrepit elevator stood near the glass doors of the entrance but Duck ran right past it. He’d never forget the four hour long torture period he’d spent trapped in that very same elevator with Winthrop the business management professor being talked to death about the pros of diversifying the field of forestry science to include logging for profit in national parks.

Duck rounded the corner down the corridor of professors’ offices and headed toward the stairwell at the end. He put on a burst of speed, preparing to take the stairs two at a time. 

He was unprepared for the person coming out of one of the offices. He was particularly unprepared for that person to be holding a comically large fountain drink cup. 

“Oh shit!” Duck managed to cry out as he collided with the other person. The first thing he felt was a flood of cold liquid splash up over his chest and face, the next thing was the surprisingly light weight of the other person’s body crashing against him. The weight wasn’t there for long though as Duck’s sturdy frame had sent the other slimmer one to the floor.

“I’m sorry!” Duck’s voice overlapped the pleasant lilting one of the man who was now pushing himself up to a sitting position. Duck wiped at the sweet smelling liquid dripping down his face quickly and helped the other man to his feet, taking in the disheveled stranger. Pale white hair hung down to an angular jaw. The man had a tall, thin frame made to look slimmer by the thin white tank top (now mostly soaked through with red liquid) and faded jeans he wore. His look was topped off by a pair of glasses with round, red lenses.

“You ok?” Duck managed, swallowing all of a sudden seeming a little harder as he took in the other man.

“Yes,” the man said with a smile. “Indrid. My name is Indrid. You were going to ask.”

“Oh, uh, Duck,” Duck cleared his throat and tried again, extending his hand. “I’m Duck Newton, it’s a nickname.”

“Indeed,” Indrid slipped his own slim fingers into the large, warm grip of Duck’s hand. 

Duck drew in a breath and licked his lips, tasting syrupy sweet cherry flavor. It was then he looked down at his own ruined shirt. 

“Well, fuck.”

“Allow me to apologize again for the mess,” Indrid said.

“Wasn’t your fault,” Duck couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “I came barrelin’ down the hall so fast, no way you coulda known.”

Indrid bent down and retrieved the now empty plastic cup and lid. When he stood again he fixed Duck with a little smile and a nod.

“You should get to your class Duck. You’re late.”

“Yeah,” Duck nodded too and readjusted his bag. “See you around?”

“I would think so,” Indrid straightened his glasses, slid past Duck and continued down the hall. Duck tried not to stare at Indrid’s back as he left, focusing after a moment on the door Indrid had come out of. There was a paper taped over where the plaque identifying the office would be that read ‘Indrid Cold, Visual Arts’. Duck glanced once more after the other man and found the hallway to be empty. Duck headed up the stairs and up to his classroom. 

‘Introduction to Tree Science’ (or ‘Trees 101’ as the students called it) was a surprisingly popular class at the college. Not only was it required for the Forestry Science majors but it was chosen by many to fulfill elective requirements. Duck checked his watch as he pushed open the door to the class, eighteen minutes late. Most of the tables were occupied still, students looking through various papers and books. All eyes were on Duck as he set his bag on the desk at the head of the class. There were a couple quickly stifled giggles as well.

“Sorry I’m late ya’ll. You can maybe see why,” Duck gestured to his ruined shirt with a laugh. He pulled his notes from his bag, thankful that they had been spared from the sticky juice that was currently making his shirt adhere to his skin unpleasantly. “This week we’re gunna continue with our look into specific subsections of tree science. Today we’ll talk about Forensic Botany.”

—

Duck managed to make it through the hour long lecture only grimacing occasionally when his shirt would peel away from him as he moved. After the last student had left Duck grabbed his bag and followed them out of the classroom. He had another class in two hours, long enough for him to make it home and back to get cleaned up before it started.

Walking down the staff hallway on his way out of the building Duck tried not to let his gaze linger too long on the closed door of Indrid’s office. He very much wouldn’t mind running into the taller man again. Maybe minus the sugary beverage mess.


	2. Now I See Clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck’s friends lend a hand.

A few days later Duck was sitting outside at one of the picnic tables in the quad (a generous name for what was essentially a landscaped triangle shaped walkway between the three buildings) with Aubrey having lunch. Their lunch of choice was from the school’s cafe that was run by Kepler Community College’s renowned culinary arts director Barclay. Apparently Barclay’s class was working on their Latin American cuisine, everything on offer definitely followed that theme. Duck imagined Barclay planned his curriculum to benefit the cafe by pairing food with the seasons. The flavorful spices complemented the sunny warmth of the late spring afternoon perfectly.

“Look, all I’m saying,” Aubrey paused to take a bite of her burrito. Much to Duck’s chagrin she continued through a mouthful of rice and beans. “Awl I sayin’ is wha if ya knock on his office door ‘n ask him out for coffee?”

“And what if he wants nothin’ to do with me and wishes I would forget the whole thing?” Duck pushed the last of his huevos rancheros around the plate with his fork. “‘S not like we had a normal type meeting. I knocked him over.”

Aubrey swallowed and put her burrito down, fixing Duck with a serious look. “And he spilled some nightmare sugar slurry all over you. What are you really afraid of here?”

“I’m not, fuck- I’m not not afraid,” Duck set his fork down and scrubbed his hands over his face. “What if he says no?”

“Then he can fuck right off,” Aubrey declared. “If he’s not smart enough to tell a great guy when he sees one then that’s his problem.”

“I agree, though I only caught the last bit of the conversation,” Barclay slid onto the bench next to Duck with a paper plate of chilaquiles. “What are we talking about?”

“Duck’s got a cruuuuush,” Aubrey singsonged. Duck rolled his eyes.

“I’m not fuckin’ twelve,” he grumbled fondly.

“Who’ve you got a crush on?” Barclay bumped his shoulder into Duck’s with a laugh.

“The new art teacher Indrid,” Aubrey supplied. Barclay inhaled through his mouthful and immediately began coughing. Duck slapped him on the back. Barclay coughed for a few more moments before taking a sip of water and clearing his throat.

“Do you know him?” Aubrey asked. Barclay nodded, eyes watering as he coughed a couple more times.

“He and I used to teach at the same arts school out west. Just didn’t realize he had headed out this way also,” Barclay managed. “You should ask him out, Duck. I think you guys would be a good match.”

“Don’t you have a cafe to run?” Duck said. “And Aubrey, don’t you have to get back to um, whatever it is you’re up to currently?”

“I’ve been working in the library with Janelle. She had to go to the remote campus to help Vincent with something so I’m free for the afternoon,” Aubrey said before taking another even larger bite of her food.

“I have a whole team of senior students working for me,” Barclay said with a grin. “Looks like you’re not getting out of this that easily.”

“Wanna bet?” Duck slid out of the bench and gathered his plate to toss in a nearby can. “See ya’ll later.”

“Aww, c’mon Duck!” Aubrey called at Duck’s retreating back. Duck waved behind him at them as he headed back towards the main building. 

He had office hours today, his least favorite of all his teacherly duties. Sitting for hours on end waiting for students who for the most part never came. The ones that did stop by were only there to try and explain why an assignment was late or to try to get Duck to excuse them from an exam. He usually used the time to grade assignments and get his lecture notes in order, though today his distraction of choice came in the form of a pulpy western romance novel. Books such as the one he was currently engrossed in were one of his guiltiest pleasures. His friends never tired of teasing him about his penchant for “bodice rippers”. In Duck’s opinion the world was stressful enough, and simple things that made harmless brief distractions were never a bad thing. Plus, he liked the formula writing and the inevitable sappy fluffy endings. Not to mention the scenes that most readers picked up books like that for. Duck was in the middle of one such scene when a soft knock at his door startled him.

“Come on in,” Duck called, folding over the corner of the page he was on and closing his book. Just as he was about to call out again a little louder the office door opened and Duck felt his heart skip a beat as Indrid entered.

“Sorry for the interruption,” the thin man began, adjusting his glasses on his nose. “I had a question I wanted to ask you.”

“Sure Mr. Cold, what’s up?”

“Indrid, please call me Indrid.”

“Indrid,” Duck said with a little smile. “What can I-“

“Do for you?” Indrid finished with him. “I was hoping, well, I wanted you to-“

Indrid trailed off as his gaze seemed to stare a million miles away. Duck sat still, waiting for the rest of the sentence. He tried not to notice the pleasant way Indrid’s faded, paint splattered jeans hugged his slim waist. Or the intricately detailed black and white moth tattoo visible on his left shoulder. Or the soft looking lips, the bottom one currently being worried between straight white teeth as Indrid’s gaze turned back to focus on Duck. Duck was struck by an urge to run his hands up Indrid’s arms, over his shoulders to cup that angular jaw in his hands and-

“Duck?”

“Sorry!” Duck shook his head. “What’d you say?”

Indrid’s lips ticked up into a smile that looked a little less innocent and a lot more predatory. Duck swallowed, feeling like Indrid could tell what he was thinking. Hopefully not. Silence stretched between them as the two men looked each other over.

“Would you have coffee with me?” Duck blurted out before he could lose his nerve. Indrid smiled again and nodded. Duck let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in and nodded too.

“Really? Uh, I mean, fuck, oops sorry for cursing. When would you like to go? I’m about finished with my office hours, we could head out now. Uh, unless you have other plans and then we can go whenevers convenient for you. On weekends I like to volunteer at the ranger station, keeping an eye on the forest, helpin’ ‘em out with the science end of things. But my schedule is pretty open after four most days,” Duck was mercifully able to clamp his lips shut after several seconds of his mind screaming ‘SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!’ at him.

“Today is good for me, I’m done with my office hours as well,” Indrid replied, seeming nonplussed by Duck’s nervous rambling. “Shall we?”

Duck quickly packed up his book, laptop, and a handful of papers into his bag. He pulled his coat from where it was draped over the back of his chair and made his way to the doorway of his office where Indrid was still standing.

“You need to grab anythin’?” Duck asked, eyeing Indrid’s lack of coat as well as the absence of any bag or, well, anything besides the clothes on his back.

“No, I have everything I need,” Indrid replied in a tone that Duck hoped he wasn’t imagining sounding suggestive. Together the two men strolled down the hallway and out towards Duck’s car.


	3. It’s You I’m Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date time! Coffee, small talk, ... you know ;)

With it’s rustic log cabin in the middle of downtown charm and it’s proprietress who was known provide assistance and shelter to college students in need, not to mention the world class pastries it offered courtesy of Barclay’s amazing culinary skill, Amnesty was the most popular coffee shop in the town of Kepler. The shop was always packed with people, largely students and faculty of the college and today was no exception.

On the walls were framed photos of local cryptids interspersed with newspaper clippings of reported sightings.

Duck and Indrid managed to snag a couple of mismatched chairs in the corner at the front of the shop under a highly photoshopped depiction of the mothman. They had barely sat down when a willowy blonde woman approached them bearing two steaming mugs.

“Black coffee for you Duck, and for Indrid it’s steamed milk with extra extra caramel syrup.”

“Thanks Dani, you’re the best,” Duck said, taking the offered mug. “‘S like you knew we were comin’.”

Dani winked at Indrid as she handed him his mug and departed back behind the counter.

“So, what brought you to Kepler?” Duck asked after a few sips of coffee.

“Oh, I like to travel,” Indrid replied. “I go wherever there’s an opening for an art instructor. Most recently I worked as a caricature artist at a fisherman’s wharf in Seattle. But I much prefer to be able to draw things other than cartoonish people.”

“I imagine that could get tedious.”

“People dissatisfied with me calling attention to large noses or crooked teeth was most common. What attracted you to forestry science?” Indrid had curled his legs underneath himself and was leaning on the arm of his chair that put him closer to Duck.

“Just comes natural to me I guess,” Duck said. “I got a way with the forest an’ I like showing people how to care for it right.”

Indrid seemed to ponder this response as he sipped his drink. Their conversation continued amid the background noise of the shop. What could have been a minute or an hour later Duck went to take another drink of his coffee and found himself with an empty mug. He hadn’t realized that much time had passed. Talking with Indrid was as easy as breathing, the time had flown by. Duck found that he wasn’t ready to end their date and hoped Indrid didn’t have to hurry off somewhere.

“I don’t have any other plans for today,” Indrid spoke up, seeming to answer the question Duck was about to ask. “I’d be happy to continue this elsewhere. Maybe you’d like to see some of my non-caricature art?”

“That’d be great,” Duck said with relief. He took their empty mugs up to the counter.

“How much do I owe ya Dani?”

“It’s on the house today Duck,” Dani replied as she carefully poured steamed milk in a leaf pattern more intricate than coffee had a right to be. “Enjoy the rest of your date.”

Duck couldn’t help but smile as he put the ten dollar bill he had intended to pay with into the tip jar. Indrid stood as Duck rejoined him over by their chairs.

“Ready?” Duck held his arm out and felt his heart do a little flip when Indrid grinned, wide and weird, as he looped his own slender arm through Duck’s. The pair headed out onto the sidewalk into the early evening air. Duck had found a parking spot around the corner from Amnesty and the two men walked leisurely to the car in an easy silence.

“I keep most of my work in my trailer,” Indrid said as Duck was about to ask him if they should head back to campus.

“Lead the way then,” Duck smiled, pulling out onto the road. 

Indrid directs them to a spot Duck knew well from his work with the forestry service: the public campground closest to Kepler’s Monongahela National Forest ranger’s station. Though the weather had certainly warmed from the chill of winter the town was still in the slow, in-between period between winter skiing tourism and summer hiking/camping tourism. The only camper in the park was a clearly old but good condition Winnebago at the very back of the lot. Duck parked next to the trailer and got out, following Indrid up the steps and inside.

The first thing that struck Duck was how hot it was inside. Four space heaters were plugged in and blasting hot air through the small living area and into the bedroom. The second thing he noticed were the drawings that covered the walls and the crumpled up papers that were scattered across the floor. Indrid closed the door after Duck had come in and hurried over to the couch to push more paper balls onto the floor.

“Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink? I have eggnog,” Indrid turned to the kitchenette and pulled open the small refrigerator.

“Uh, just some water for me,” Duck replied, sitting down just to the left of the center of the couch. Indrid took out a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it to Duck. He sat next to Duck and took a sip from a mason jar half filled with eggnog. Indrid certainly hadn’t allowed for very much space between them, not that Duck minded in the slightest. Their legs touched from thigh to knee and Indrid’s shoulder rested over Duck’s. Duck felt his heart do another little flip as he inhaled and picked up a sweet vanilla scent that must have been Indrid’s shampoo. After clearing his throat and taking a sip from the water bottle Duck forced himself to look around at the drawings on the walls. Most of them seemed to be rough pen and ink sketches of scenes around Kepler, the college, Amnesty, some of the people who lived in town, even one Duck swore looked like himself working in the forest.

“I like to draw what I see,” Indrid said, almost sounding sheepish.

“They’re really good. Detailed and all-”

“Duck.”

Duck turned to look at Indrid. The other man had set his glass on a nearby table and was looking intently at him, his glasses pushed up into pale hair revealing warm brown eyes.

“I didn’t ask you to come over just to look at drawings,” Indrid said softly.

“I didn’t come over just to look at drawings,” Duck managed, reaching up to gently cup Indrid’s jaw as he had been fantasizing about earlier. Indrid leaned into the touch with a contented sigh, bringing his own hand to rest on Duck’s chest.

Duck leaned forward and paused with his mouth an inch away from Indrid’s.

“Tell me if I’m not readin’ things right.”

“Kiss me,” Indrid breathed, closing the distance between them. If Duck thought his heart was doing flips before, it was most certainly pitching about wildly now. Indrid’s lips were cool but soft against his own. Duck adjusted slightly so he could bring his other hand up to tangle into Indrid’s soft, silvery hair. Indrid let out a pleased hum and parted his lips, Duck eagerly matching him and tangling their tongues together. Seemingly encouraged, Indrid swung his leg up onto the couch to straddle Duck’s, planting him firmly in the larger man’s lap. Duck slid his hand from Indrid’s face to his lower back, trying to will himself not to overstep and drift lower. After a moment they broke apart for breath, both men almost panting as they rested their foreheads together.

“I, uh, I don’t really, um, I don’t ever do this,” Duck stammered out. “I mean, it’s been a while.”

Indrid sat up a little, giving Duck some room. “We can stop of course.”

“No! I mean, I don’t want to stop. Unless you do that is. I just-”

“Felt the need to justify any sexual behavior,” Indrid finished for him. “I never understood society’s need to make sex seem shameful or bad.”

Duck studied Indrid’s face for a moment in amazement at how lucky he was to find someone who not only seemed to know just what he was thinking and said just the right thing in response, but who checked every single box on the ‘things Duck finds attractive’ list.

“Are you alright?” Indrid asked. Duck realized he was staring up at Indrid with a big, goofy smile on his face and let out a little laugh.

“I’m so fuckin’ good right now.”

“Would you like to continue?”

“So much.”

“In that case, shall we move this to somewhere we can spread out a little?” Indrid slid out of Duck’s lap, Duck hurrying to follow him down the tiny hallway and into the bedroom.


	4. As the Days Keep Turning Into Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to mention that I’ve never written a sex scene with a trans person before. I welcome constructive feedback if there are any terms I use that are offensive or incorrect. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Duck sat on the bed as Indrid pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and retrieved a strip of condoms. After unceremoniously depositing them on the bed Indrid was once more in Duck’s arms. Their kisses were almost frenzied now, both men pawing at each other’s clothes without really making any progress in removing anything. Duck’s boxers were now completely soaked and he could feel Indrid’s hard-on through his pants where it rubbed against his thigh.

“We gotta get outta some clothes,” Duck managed in between kisses. Indrid moved his mouth down over the scruff of Duck’s chin and to his neck, kissing and trailing gentle nips downwards. 

Duck was about to repeat himself when he felt Indrid’s fingers undoing buttons on his shirt. He reached down and grabbed at the hem of Indrid’s tank top and was able to pull it off. Indrid’s chest was narrow and pale aside from the dusty rose colored nipples now visible that Duck couldn’t resist rubbing his thumbs over. Indrid moaned as he attempted to continue his work on the buttons. 

“You’re distracting me,” Indrid chuckled. “Hands above your head please.”

Duck obeyed and gripped the top of the mattress as Indrid got back to work. Soon Duck’s shirt and pants had been thrown to the floor and Indrid settled himself between the other man’s legs. 

“Damn you look good down there darlin’,” Duck ran his hand through Indrid’s hair. A low groan, almost a purr, came from Indrid’s throat. “You like when I talk sweet to you?”

“Yes, I want to hear how much you like what I’m doing to you.”

“I like it an awful lot. Tell ya what though, I’ll like it better when that pretty mouth is wrapped around my dick.”

Indrid pulled down Duck’s boxers and tossed them over his shoulder where they comically landed on the doorknob, a fact neither man noticed but would end up laughing about later.

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous ’Drid,” Duck said as Indrid covered his thighs with kisses.

“You’re one to talk,” Indrid’s breath ghosted hot over Duck’s folds. “I have been fantasizing about you since we met.”

“Better not waste anymore time the- oh fuck!”

Indrid chose that moment to run his tongue over Duck’s dick, wrapping his lips around it and sucking. After a moment of this he brought his mouth lower, teasing at Duck’s hole with a pointed tongue.

“Fuck ‘Drid, I’m gunna come pretty fuckin’ quick you keep that up,” Duck panted, the fingers of one hand tangling in soft silvery hair. Indrid hummed in response and redoubled his efforts briefly before lifting his head.

“Can I fuck you?” Slim fingers trailed along Duck’s folds, collecting slick.

“Hell yes,” Duck moaned. Indrid leaned back down, taking Duck’s dick back into his mouth and slipping two fingers inside.

“Oh yeah, fuck, just like that. Make me come all over your face.”

Indrid added a third finger and crooked them in a way that had Duck seeing stars as he came hard with a shout. Indrid continued through the aftershocks until Duck twitched with over sensitivity. Gently he withdrew his fingers and leaned up to capture Duck’s mouth with his. Duck groaned at the taste of himself as he licked into Indrid’s mouth. Indrid broke the kiss after a moment to grab a condom, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it down onto himself.

Duck took the momentary distraction to flip them so he could straddle Indrid’s thighs and grind down along the length of his cock.

“Duck, please,” Indrid gasped, hands gripping the other man’s hips tightly.

“Ah sugar, I like hearin’ you beg. Don’t you worry, I’m gunna make you feel good,” Duck angled himself to sink down on Indrid’s cock, bracing his hands on the walls of the trailer to work up a fast rhythm. Indrid moaned and held onto Duck like he was the only thing keeping him from flying apart.

“I- I won’t last, god you feel amazing,” Indrid gasped.

“C’mon then gorgeous, come for me,” Duck leaned down and kissed a trail up Indrid’s slim neck as he worked his hips up and down. Indrid threw his arms around Duck’s shoulders, pulling him into an uncoordinated kiss. They moved together easily, kisses broken by moans and murmurs of praise.

Indrid came with a shout, fingers gripping Duck’s shoulders as he went still. Duck peppered feather light kisses over Indrid’s face as he came down from his orgasm.

“That was so, so…” Indrid trailed off, nuzzling his face into Duck’s neck. “Forgive me. Usually I can speak more, more-“

Duck silenced him with a kiss before rolling off the other man and pulling him into his arms.

“Don’t expect poetry or anythin’, just gotta let me hold you a little.”

“I can do that. We should clean up a little first.”

Indrid gave Duck a quick kiss before slipping out of bed and grabbing some wet wipes from on top of the dresser.

Once they had cleaned up as much as could be done they fell into each other’s arms again, talking quietly about nothing until they each drifted into sleep.


End file.
